oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knights' Fortress
Official description Walkthrough *Able to evade or kill level 33 Black Knights |items = *A cabbage not obtained from Draynor Manor (bring a spare in case you accidentally eat the first one, the Monastery is the closest location for this) *An iron chainbody (Horvik and Wayne sell these for 210 coins) *A bronze medium helmet (Peksa and Horvik sell these for 24 coins) Recommended: *Food (for lower-levelled players) |kills = None }} Getting started To start, speak to Sir Amik Varze on the 3rd floor of the White Knights' Castle in western Falador. He may be found on the West side of the castle. Sir Amik will ask you to check on the Black Knights' Fortress and hand you a dossier of information. The fortress is located North of Ice Mountain, just South of the Wilderness wall. The fortress is not very far from Falador, so players may simply run North to reach it. However, members with a combat bracelet or and amulet of glory may make use of the teleports that these items provide to reach the fortress in a shorter amount of time. To gain access to the fortress, you will need a bronze med helm and an iron chainbody. Additionally, you will need a cabbage after gaining access to the fortress. The cabbage can easily be picked from the Monastery to the East of Ice Mountain as it is on the way from Falador to the fortress. Note: If you are unsure whether or not you will be able to defeat (or survive against) Black Knights, there are three Black Knights located outside of the southern entrance to the Black Knights' Fortress against which you may test your combat skills. If you feel that you cannot defeat the black knights, it is recommended to run past all of the knights as none are required to be defeated in order to complete the quest. At the fortress Before entering the fortress, equip the bronze med helm and the iron chainbody. Lower level players may wish to bring long-distance means of combat (Magic or Ranged) to defeat any Black Knights that may interrupt you. Enter the sturdy door (the guards' entrance) on the South side of the fortress. As you will be wearing the same equipment as all of the guards, you will be permitted entrance into the fortress. Low level players are recommended to switch to any better armour that they may have once they have entered the fortress as the bronze med helm and iron chainbody will no longer be required. This may improve the chance of low level players' survival. After entering the fortress, go through the fake wall directly in front of you. Next, climb up two ladders (two floors up), and you will be on the roof. Go south and climb the ladder to go down one floor. You will see a door to your east; go through it into the adjacent room and take the ladder up. Take the ladder immediately to the East down, and you will find yourself in a room with an altar. Exit the room and climb down the ladder Southwest of the room. Go down the pathway, and you will find a ventilation grill at the end. Listen at the grill, and you will overhear a conversation below you. The Black Knights have commissioned a witch to brew them an invincibility potion, and will need to find a way to stop them. Make sure you have a cabbage with you, and return to the entrance of the castle. This time, instead of going through the wall immediately in front of you, go to the East and go up to the ladder in the adjacent room. Head along the hallway and go through the door at the end. You will be in a room with a large hole in the floor. Right-click on your cabbage and use it on the hole. Make sure you right-click the cabbage as left-clicking it will result in your player eating it. Doing so will require you to get another cabbage and return back to the fortress. After you throw the cabbage down the hole, the potion will be ruined, and the Black Knights' plans will be ruined. Finishing up Now that you have successfully foiled the Black Knight's plans, return to Sir Amik Varze and inform him of the good news. He will be pleased and award you accordingly. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *2,500 coins Music unlocked *Knightmare (Unlocked during the first visit to the fortress) Required for Completing *King's Ransom *Recruitment Drive Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer': Maz C *'Quality Assurance:' Jennie T Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I managed to infiltrate the Black Knights and defeat a witch, foiling their evil plans." *If a player tries to ruin the quest by using a cabbage from Draynor Manor on the hole, he gets a message that this isn't allowed. *This quest was named Spy quest when released on 6 April 2001. *The quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2500 coins to their main characters. When the quest was first released, 2,500 coins was considered very valuable. *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gives Thieving experience. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your mission, should you choose to accept it", and when he gives you the dossier it self-destructs, references to the TV show and film series, Mission: Impossible. *In the Black Knight HQ in Taverley Dungeon, there is a grill in which you can listen in to hear the same thing you hear in the black knight outpost's grill. *If you attempt to use a cabbage on the hole a second time, your character will say, "Why exactly would I want to do that?" *Curiously, if you are wearing a catspeak amulet, during the final cutscene, the black cat will still say "Meow." bg:Black Knights' Fortress nl:Black Knights' Fortress de:Die Schwarzen Ritter fi:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Quests Category:Temple Knights quest series Category:Black Knights' Fortress